Law of Gravity
by Autumn.Caroline
Summary: Everything perfect in life has to come back down eventually, meaning Bella Cullens perfect life with husband Edward and daughter Renesmee has to have its troubles. Nessie is still growing, Alice has a terrifying vision, and life is twisted unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. I've been kind of out of it for a year or so! I don't know what I've been up to. Lots of church things mostly! But here's a new story! I'm hoping I get more hits on this one! Its another Twilight one! Duh! Because I know so much about it!! (: Its about a week, maybe a month, after Breaking Dawn, so if you haven't been able to read it, then don't read this yet! But make sure and come back and read it after! But here we go. I hope you like it! Reviews would be amazing. I love you!!**

**Oh, and this first chapter is basically just to show you what everyone is up to with a few dramatic things that foresee some stuff in the future of Law of Gravity (Which, in a song I wrote it goes "it's the law of gravity. Everything has to come back down eventually…" so..enjoy.) I promise in the next chapter the story will truly begin.**

**Chapter One – Schooled**

**BellaPOV**

Renesmee pushed her hand forcibly against my cheek and flashed a picture of Edward through our bond. I smiled at her. "Daddy's at home babe." I told her.

"Lets go see." She bounced in my arms.

I laughed and skipped lightly into the room. "Its time for school hon."

Renesmee's growth had slowed down considerably, but myself and the rest of my family were still reluctant to show her to the rest of the world. Carlisle had decades worth of knowledge in many subjects and languages, and Renesmee was obedient and willing to learn. Actually, she had been demanding it more and more.

A room near Carlisle's office had been transformed into a tiny classroom. Bookshelves I was sure hadn't been there before lined the north and east walls. A chalkboard on wheels was pushed into the free corner. "Welcome to Your First Day of Kindergarten Renesmee!" was written in a bright green across one side. Posters with multiplication charts and the alphabet were adorned along the walls. A circular table with slick black chairs was placed precisely in the middle of the room.

"Cool!" Renesmee gasped.

I laughed a chiming laugh. The changes being a vampire had caused to my voice box, and other parts of me, was still sinking in.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Carlisle's voice rang out from behind me. "How are you Nessie?"

"Great!" Renesmee smiled vibrantly.

"Fantastic. Hello Bella."

"Hey Carlisle."

He smiled at me, then looked back down at Renesmee, clapping his hands together and leaning towards her a bit. "Are you ready to learn?"

"Yes!" Nessie jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"Fabulous. Today we will be covering consonants and vowels!"

With a tiny "ooo" sound, Renesmee kissed my cheek. I took this as my cue to leave. I gave Carlisle a tiny wave, which he returned with another smile as he pulled a tiny workbook from some unseen shelf under the table.

Carlisle said Renesmee's class time would end at approximately 1 o'clock, so I had about 4 hours to kill. I wandered aimlessly around the house until I came upon Edwards old room. The bed he had acquired when recruiting Alice to kidnap me, was still sticking out from the wall. I smiled, remembering the morning he had returned.

I stepped lightly towards the bed, setting a hand on the soft, smooth red comforter. I traced the thin gold pattern. Then his long white hands were snaking around my waist. I had heard him coming, but the memories flashing through my lightning fast thoughts must of preoccupied my mind.

Smiling, I spoke. "You know, this bed wasn't necessary then…"

His lips pressed against the side of my neck. "I'm aware."

"But now…" I persisted with a smile I heard echoed back in his voice.

"Now it would take you approximately ten seconds to get to our own house."

I turned into his kiss. "But I don't think I could wait that long." I seeped into him.

"Me neither." He mumbled against my mouth. "But we don't want to be rude in our child's school."

The phrase 'our child' sent my stomach spiraling, though it had been nearly three months since Renesmee had entered our lives.

I growled. "Fine."

And we disappeared into the forest….

**EdwardPOV**

Bella was beautiful. Of course, she had always been. But something about the way the sunlight hit her bare skin was shocking. I had to breathe deeply in order to control myself from jumping her again.

She had to go pick up Nessie from our family's house. So I took a small breathe and left it filling my lungs with her scent before I spoke.

"We have to go." I muttered into her hair.

"Mmmm." She sighed. "I don't want to."

"I could always recruit Jacob to go get her. Maybe he could entertain her for a few hours…" I was longing for her to say yes.

"Sounds perfect." She turned and pressed her bare body against mine.

I kissed her, but reached behind me to snatch up my tiny silver phone and, one handed and behind my back, type a message to Jacob.

Seconds later my phone buzzed back, but I was too enveloped in my wife to care…

**JacobPOV**

My paws hit the ground, kicking dirt up into the air. I tried to ignore the insane babble from Seth and Leah going on in my head.

_No Leah! I don't want to race again! _Seth complained.

_Scared to lose? _Again? Leah snarled bitterly.

_No! I'm just tired. Jake asked me to patrol once around the Cullen perimeter and Forks before going back home and to bed! I've been up for two days listening to your insistent annoying 'conversation' about Cole. _

_Ohhhh. Cole. _And Leah launched into the story about her boyfriend, and object of her imprint, Cole Wells.

I rolled my eyes and growled at her.

_We don't want to hear about Cole, Leah. Seth, chill. You guys cut it out! _I snarled as the siblings collided in a clearing.

I shook my massive head and phased quickly, fire bursting from my limbs as I went from wolf to man. Or…some form of giant man. My shoulders were wide and I had finally stopped growing taller at six foot four.

I bounded up the steps to the front door of the Cullen's huge house and welcomed myself to the kitchen.

Nessie's vampire tutor wasn't ready for her to leave, and she wasn't ready either. I could hear her reciting the alphabet excitedly from up the stairs.

I snatched up a handful of cookies Esme had made for my pack and Nessie. I stuffed a few in my mouth and picked up a tuna sandwich before heading back into the main room.

Blondie was perched on the edge of the couch. Her vampire husband, Emmett, was lounging back next to her, watching Non-Sleeping Beauty flip through the channels without pausing on one.

"Hey Jake!" Emmett emphasized, as if warning Blondie to be nice. I smiled and headed for the couch opposite of the couple, plopping down and taking a bite from the tuna.

"Hey Emmett." I nodded at Rosalie. "Hey Blondie."

"Mutt." She hissed, still glaring at the changing screen.

"Jakie!" Nessie shouted as she skipped down the stairs.

I jumped up as she jumped into my arms, nestling her face in my growing hair. At first, before Nessie, and before Bella marrying Edward, I had started growing it out again to please Bella. But now it was longer simply because Nessie liked it. It must've been a mother-daughter thing.

It seemed to me that the part of Bella that _loved_-loved me had disappeared into Nessie. Yet the part that loved me was still present.

"Mama was supposed to pick me up!" Nessie told me.

"Mama and Daddy got caught up with something." I shook my head. "But I came to get you!"

She bobbed her head of brown curls happily. "What will we do?" She asked, pressing her hand to my cheek and showing me different options.

Hunting.

Playing house.

Reading.

Sports.

I smiled at her as she pulled her hand back. "I was thinking…we'd go swimming."

"Yes!" She jumped from my arms.

"Cool."

**BPOV**

I handed Jake Nessie's beach bag and tugged on her hat. Her purple flowered bathing suit was twisted oddly onto her growing figure.

It made me uneasy. She was supposed to have _stopped _growing. We went swimming only two days ago. It fit perfectly then. And I had still been able to hold her that morning.

Edward seemed to sense my uneasiness. As soon as Nessie had planted a light kiss on both of our lips Jake left and Edward pulled me to him.

"What's wrong Bella?" His voice still melted into me after all this time.

"She's still growing." I muttered, pulling from him and dropping onto our couch.

"The other boy like her said she would stop soon."

"But we're missing it all! We're going to miss everything! Carlisle gave Nessie a letter to give to us, and he said that she seemed to already know the difference between the letters. She wanted to learn _Portuguese_ Edward. _Portuguese_. That's not normal for a three month old! She shouldn't even be able to talk!"

"Hey." His lips pressed against my forehead, slowing my spinning head. "It will all be just fine. Don't you trust me?"

"More than anyone. Or anything. More than I trust that the sun will rise in the morning. More than I trust that I will never sleep. More than I trust that Rose hates Jacob."

He laughed. "Then trust that she will be okay. We all will. Yes, we are missing things, but we get to see her do other things! No child in this world can crush a rock with one bare hand. Or try to anyways," he laughed a chiming laugh. "But she will be perfect. Just as her mother is."

**AlicePOV**

Jasper and I had never been open about our relationship with others. We tended to keep it for behind doors. And, behind doors, it was even more amazing.

His kiss enveloped me and I melted against him.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait." I gasped, pulling into the darkness.

He pulled his bareness away from me, it stung, but I knew why.

It was vision time.

I was crying. Crying…why? I screamed and yelled Jaspers name. More like screeched it while sobbing. There was no word for the noise coming from my lips. I slammed my fists into the earth's floor, leaving huge dents and cracks into the surface. I was in the forest…crying…for Jasper?

I came back screaming myself. "NO!"

"What did you see? Alice!"

I breathed in quickly, trying to figure it all out. The Volturi were off of our backs now. Victoria, James, Laurent, they were all dead. Things with the werewolves were perfect. Or, as perfect as a vampire werewolf relation could be. My head spun. I couldn't think of a single thing! There was nothing! No reason for Jasper to be taken from me!

So…was he just gone? Not dead…but…gone? Maybe he left me. No. Edward would see that in his mind…

What was going to happen? Come on…what happened…THINK ALICE!

"ALICE HALE!" My head turned sharply at the firm, loud, voice. Jasper was looking at me, eyes strained and face covered in worry. I could tell he was close to freaking out.

"Yes?"

"What did you see?" he said through his teeth.

"Um. I'm not exactly sure…"

He rolled his eyes. "Alice. Please. You have to give me something."

"But…I don't have anything. I don't know what happened…" My head hurt. As a psychic I couldn't get away from a headache for long. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingertips to my temples. I laid back on the bed and Jasper pulled the sheet around me.

"I'm worried about you. You forgot a vision? That's not like you…"

"I didn't forget it…I just merely don't know what the heck happened. Perhaps…" I mused to myself. "Perhaps it wasn't a vision. Just a strong thought of how I might react if…but…hmm…"

Jasper's strained look was back. "Alice, honey, please."

I put a cool hand on his cheek. "Jazz." I smiled. "Dear, sweet, Jazz." Our love was pure and it was going no where. Sure, I had no idea what the 'vision' was about, but I loved Jasper so much. Bella once said to me that I had no idea how much she loved Edward. But my sweet sister-in-law was the one that was lost.

I loved Jasper so much more than anyone could love another. And he loved me back just the same.

Without having to speak, he knew. His lips pressed to mine and we went on into a blissful peacefulness of our own…

**PaulPOV**

Sure Jake's sister was the object of my imprint, but at the moment she was sure getting on my last nerve.

"Paulieeeeee." She whined. "I miss Jakers. Please can we go see him?"

"Rach. No. Jake is with the leeches now."

"The what?"

Crap. I forgot we hadn't told Rachel about the bloodsuckers. "Um. The Cullens. They feed off of…other peoples distress."

Yeah. Good job Paul.

"Riiiiight." She rolled her eyes at me. "Paullllllll. Pleaseeeee. For me?"

She was giving me that look. The look that, despite all the anger inside of me because of how frigging annoying she was, made me melt. She knew it was going to make me break. I tried to stay strong and leaned back farther into Billy's couch, leaning around her skinny self to see the game.

"Get out the way." I grumbled.

She crawled into my lap, legs on either side of me. She wrapped her arms around my head and pressed her lips to my neck. She kissed up my jawline and I tried to stay focused on the game.

"Paulie." She cooed. "Please."

"Mmmm mm." I mumbled, shaking my head slightly. "Hes…preoccupied."

With the stupid miniature vampire.

"Mmm." She muttered against my jugular. "But…if you do something for me…" she began and I was immediately thrown off guard.

"But…but he…Jake is…vamp-" I was cut off by her lips finally pressing to mine, her tongue traced my lips and then she pulled back.

"Paulie." She smiled, resting her forehead against mine.

When the crowd at the game started cheering, I didn't even try to see what had happened.

Then, just as she knew I would, I caved.

"Fine."

"Really?" She bounced up and down. "Oh. Paul! Thank you so much!" She kissed me harshly and just like that all the anger was gone.

**JPOV**

My relationship with Nessie hadn't changed much, if anything, it had gotten better as she grew. Yes, it frightened me that she was still growing so quickly, but that strange vampire had said it would slow and then eventually stop.

Nessie splashed in the water towards me. "Jakie! Come swim with me!" She laughed, pushing a tiny wave of water towards my feet.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed and dived in next to her. She swam in strong strokes towards me.

"Race you Jacob Black!" She cried, coming up for air for only a split second before diving back under and speeding towards a buoy.

Sighing, I jumped out of the water, phased, and, after the fire had burst from my limbs and sent fur from every part of me, pounced in the water after her.

**EmmettPOV**

Yes, Rose was impossible, but I loved her more than anything in the world.

"Stupid dog." She muttered, continuing to spray the couch with what used to be a full can of Freebrez.

I smiled in her general direction. She must of heard the tensing of my muscles, because she turned to glare at me. "_What _do you think you're doing?" I smiled again, leaning forward into a crouch.

"Emmett Cullen. If you know what's good for you!"

I ignored her and jumped, tackling her to the ground, swinging her into my arms, and running up the stairs to our old room, where a bed still jutted from the wall.

She laughed a high, happy laugh, and I couldn't help but smile.

"So, you still want a child of our own? Or are you happy like we are?" I asked after about twenty minutes of messing around.

"Is there a choice in between?" She sighed.

"I know baby." I sighed, breathing in her scent. "We'll have our own child. We'll figure it out." I kissed her hair and sighed. "Promise."

**EPOV**

Renesmee laughed at me as I threw her up in the air. "Daddy!" She laughed as she dropped quickly from the air into my hands.

"You don't trust me to catch you?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes! But its scary!" She laughed.

"Well…" I smiled. "Ready?"

"No!" She squealed, but her thoughts showed me otherwise. She was enjoying herself.

Bella smiled at me from across the yard, dazzling in all her beauty.

And, at that exact moment, as my wife forever shined in the sunlight, and I caught my laughing daughter, everything felt peaceful…it all felt…right.

**DUNDUNDUNNNNNN Now you just have to wait for the drama to realllllly sink in! Comments! Please oh please! I need to see some love!**

**Peace,**

**Rock,**

**Love,**

**Autumn Caroline**


	2. Update!

**I've been sick for a week. They've drawn blood and everything and can't figure out what's wrong. I'm getting better though, so who knows! So, I know I have like…NO hits at ALL. No reviews, nothing. But…I forgive you. I totally suck at this updating thingy. And the writing thingy. But I've got deadlines for my own chapters I have to meet if I want this publisher to even CONSIDER me. So I've been focusing on that. But, I PROMISE PROMISE that I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow afternoon, if not tonight.**

**PROMISE PROMISE!**

**Don't hate me!**

**AHHH**

**Alright. I have to go get medicine and then a drink and then…church…then writing. Okay, well. Going.**

**READ! Click the little thingy…wherever it is…ugh…yeah. DO IT! Also, go to I'm lyriclover [[read my 'poem' (its actually a song) and my story about, yes, Joe Jonas.]] DOOO IT.**

**I love you forever and always.**

**-**


End file.
